


Chained Up

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Choking, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: Hendery’s personal paradise is locked away, hidden in the darkest hallways of the castle.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Chained Up

The west wing of the castle is where the temperature dips, the halls narrow, and unlit sconces become more frequent. There’s no need for presentability here. No guests are meant to wander into it, and if they happened to, the sane ones would turn around. The first chill that rolls through their spine like a jolt of electricity, lanterns swinging without a gust of wind and ripping creaks through the silence, and a possible end that’s soaked in pitch black would be enough of a warning. 

Hendery’s become desensitized to it. Well, all but the marble that gets colder under each step. He wishes his slippers were quiet enough to wear, but they might not make much of a difference anyway, not next to the jingling keyring in his fist. 

When he stops in front of an ornate yet faded door, he kneels to place his lantern down quietly and sorts through the keys. He counts five to the left and picks out a golden one to jam into the doorknob. The door always startles him when it gets pushed open by its own weight on crooked hinges, causing his rush to snatch the lantern up and slip inside before a guard can hear its whining. 

“Prince,” purrs a tartarean voice as soon as the door clicks shut. 

“Kun,” Hendery deadpans, placing the lantern on an old dresser so the warm light will dance on patterned wallpaper. This room is like any other guest room in the castle, only untouched, unlit, and windowless. It’s reserved for a special kind of guest. “Prisoner” would be a more appropriate word. Kun is a demon who was captured by the king’s magicians and soldiers and locked up here, where he can’t take souls from the villagers.

“You act indifferent. Like  _ you’re _ the one being bothered.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Hendery says with a sarcastic lilt in his voice, letting the hood of his cloak down to reveal a wavy mess of pristine blond that stands out against his pitch black, caliginous pupils. “Should I leave? You do look busy...” 

“Funny.” 

The only thing Kun’s preoccupied with is the glimmering, gold-plated metal that restrains him. Two chains bolted to the wall keep his wrists suspended, forcing him into a position that looks uncomfortable; he’s resting on his haunches, knees pressed against hard flooring. 

Despite being locked up in this unkempt room for a month or two, Kun looks ethereal. Not a speck of dust has landed in his metallic, sky-colored hair, nor on the crooked, bone-white horns that sprout from it. His irises are a haunting blue, even glowing wickedly if you look into them at the right angle. He’s forced to wear simple clothing, beige trousers and a sheer white blouse, but the tight stretch over his thighs and baggy sleeves bunching at his shoulders—graciously displaying his defined arm muscles and flawless skin—only work in his favor in terms of enticing looks. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me what you’re here for?” Kun asks, cocking his head to the side. He’s watching Hendery shrug his heavy cloak off and drape it over the back of a loveseat, revealing a matching set of silk pajamas with gold embroidery that catches light from the lantern. 

“You know what I’m here for,” Hendery says. He takes a few steps closer, until he’s looking down at him, the tips of his toes only an inch from Kun’s knees. 

“Ah, ah,” Kun tuts. “Say it, slut.” He knows who really has the keys here. It’s why he looks up at Hendery with conviction, eyes glowing like faint embers and plush lips set in a line. 

Hendery wets his lips with his tongue, considering a snarky response, but today’s already been exhausting. So, he gives in to Kun’s request, slinking toward the floor and perching himself on Kun’s thigh. The muscle is so firm and warm through thin silk, simply straddling it is enough to ignite arousal in Hendery’s core. “I’m here for you,” he whispers, running his hands over Kun’s chest, tugging playfully at the fragile laces of his blouse. “For your cock.” 

“Because?” Kun prompts. 

“Because you do it better than him.” 

“That’s right,” Kun says, looking Hendery up and down. His wrists might be restrained, but it feels like he has his hands all over Hendery, hot and insistent, thanks to the mere sweep of his eyes. They catch on a faint red mark that decorates the soft skin of Hendery’s neck. He inhales and makes a deep, guttural noise; a growl. “I can smell him on you.” 

Hendery cringes. Perhaps he should’ve opted for another bath before visiting Kun, though the warm honeysuckle fragrance of his bath oil still clings to his skin. He didn’t think the scent of unfulfilling sex would overpower it. 

“You’re still so self-conscious. After the dirty things you’ve done,” Kun observes, smiling crookedly. “No worries, darling. You smell good enough to  _ devour _ .”

The words tingle in Hendery’s ears and breathe into the fire of his arousal. It could be his demonic power, the ability to lure in his prey with allure, or it could be a charm that’s attached to Kun and Kun only. Whatever it is, Hendery can’t quench his thirst without him. “Enough talking,” Hendery says, pulling the laces out of Kun’s cheap blouse so he can dip his hands under the fabric, exploring the firm planes of his chest. His skin is hot to the touch and smoother than silk, rising and falling under Hendery’s palms with each slow, steady breath. 

“You’re in control, you know.” Kun tugs at one of his restraints, causing the chain to rattle. “You could’ve shut me up a while ago.” 

Hendery rolls his eyes and loops his arms behind Kun’s neck, resting his forehead against Kun’s and letting their unkempt bangs mingle. He breathes in his aroma, the same smoky, amber fragrance that wafts from his soft hair and unmarred skin endlessly. It’s alluring like the rest of him, all a honey-flavored trap built to swallow its prey whole. And Hendery tumbles mindlessly into it again, catching Kun’s lips against his. 

The kiss starts soft. Hendery focuses on the sensation of Kun’s searing lips, the way they conform snugly with his, how they become more eager and firm with each press. Finding amusement in Kun’s eagerness, Hendery seals his lips and reduces the kiss to excruciatingly slow pecks. He plays with Kun’s hair, scratching lightly at the back of his head, letting his fingers approach his horns. 

A low growl rumbles in Kun’s chest. He digs one of his fangs into Hendery’s lower lip—enough to hurt, not enough to puncture the delicate pink flesh of his lip—and tugs, eliciting a soft gasp and taking the opportunity to snake his tongue into Hendery’s mouth. It makes Hendery’s breath hitch and sends his heart into an aroused frenzy. 

But he wants to rile Kun up a little more, so he grabs onto his horn and pulls away, smirking weakly. “Who’s in control?” 

“Bitch,” Kun grunts. His irises are a darker blue than before, more like deep water. It adds to the threat in his piercing gaze. 

“Who?”

“Well, I am the imprisoned one, your highness.” Kun exhales harshly, hiking his knee up to rub his thigh against Hendery’s heat. “But I don’t want to play your childish games tonight. It’s been weeks, so I’d advise you play nice if you want to fucking  _ walk _ this month.” 

Kun is extra fiery tonight, it seems. Hendery gulps, but the threat turns him on more than it scares him. “Sorry,” he says, stroking the ribbed texture of Kun’s horn and letting his wedding band patter against it. He tries to sooth Kun’s snarl with a kiss. This time, he lets Kun do as he pleases with his tongue, rolling it around the hot cavern of Hendery’s mouth and overwhelming his senses with the dark, sickeningly sweet taste of his saliva. He hasn’t eaten anything in who knows how long, but Kun still has the taste of rich dark chocolate in his mouth. 

Hendery rolls his hips to get some friction against his hardening cock, sighing into the kiss and tugging on Kun’s hair. His fingers release their hold on his horn, dancing down toned pecs and abs, settling between his legs. Hendery’s sure that it’s only the start of Kun’s boner, but he can already feel the outline of his cock pressed against beige fabric. He palms at the bulge, and Kun encourages it with a deep groan, jerking his hips forward. 

Eventually, Hendery slides off Kun’s lap. He fumbles with the poorly sewn silver button that fastens Kun’s slacks. After a few awkward seconds, he sucks his teeth and decides to unceremoniously rip the whole thing off, letting it bounce across the marble floor until it hits one of the loveseat’s legs. 

It isn’t hard to catch Kun’s laughter, an airy chuckle that rattles his chains and tugs teasing dimples into his cheeks. 

“Quiet. I’ll fix it later,” Hendery near-whines, pushing Kun’s waistband down just enough to pull his cock out. 

“Cute.” 

Hendery only humors Kun with a short huff. 

Their dynamic isn’t sweet or lovely or  _ cute _ by any means. He doesn’t think a demon like Kun is even capable of wholesome love, but he’s damn sure capable of fucking Hendery into an earth-shattering climax. He can hardly recall his own name when Kun’s inside him. 

_ No wonder _ , he thinks, taking Kun’s cock into his hand. It’s outstanding in its length and girth, even only half-hard, growing in Hendery’s palm as he traces a prominent vein with his thumb. The dark pink flesh is exceptionally soft and hot. Because of his origin, Kun is naturally warm, the same temperature as a human with a deadly fever, and his sex is even  _ hotter _ . It’s surprising he doesn’t flinch at the stroke of Hendery’s cool, delicate fingers. 

Hendery leans forward, holding Kun’s thigh in one hand and squeezing the base of his cock with the other. It twitches in response. He casts his eyes upward, looking at Kun through the ticklish fringe of his bangs. 

Kun looks smug as usual, radiating dark confidence that makes Hendery dizzy. Or it could be the intoxicating scent of his musk as Hendery noses the underside of his dick, parting his lips to suction lightly on the skin. Teasingly, he litters kisses up and down the length of Kun’s cock, giving it a couple light flicks with his tongue. Kun catches his lower lip with a fang. He’s trying to seem unaffected, the way he always does, but the deepening of his breath and pulsing in his cock tells Hendery everything he needs to know. 

Hendery starts to stroke him slowly, wrapping his lips around his cockhead and sweeping the flat of his tongue in circles. It coaxes out a blurt of precum, which Hendery licks up with a firm swipe over Kun’s slit. 

“Stop teasing,” Kun growls, fingers curling like they’re itching to tug on Hendery’s hair. He’d probably be forcing Hendery’s head down on him if his hands were free. He’d probably already be fucking his throat until he loses his voice. Sadly, Hendery wouldn’t have a single complaint about that. “Suck. Bitch.” 

“Sorry, master,” Hendery purrs. His voice is saccharine and high-pitched, mocking. 

This is one of the reasons Kun is  _ so _ much better than Hendery’s husband. He’s demanding and rough when Hendery sets one of his wrists free, and the more Hendery teases and plays, the better the sex. He’s addicted to being put in his place and manhandled like a useless little bitch. 

Before Kun can complain about his tone, Hendery dives forward and takes him into his mouth, sinking until the tip almost reaches his throat, sealing his lips around the girth. He starts up a pace, pulling back and pushing forward again, sucking lightly and tracing sinful patterns onto the underside of Kun’s cock. 

He gives sloppy head, drooling all over Kun’s dick and flicking his tongue over the head before surging forward again, letting it tease the entrance of his throat. It gets noisier as he picks up the pace, moaning shamelessly and enjoying the heady, salty Elysium against his taste buds. He doesn’t even stop to wipe the spit rolling down his chin and collecting on his thumb. 

Honestly, Hendery wishes he could deepthroat Kun. He’s tried, but there’s no way to wedge Kun’s massive girth down his throat. So, he settles for letting the cockhead nudge into the start of his throat, resisting a gag to swallow around it. He nearly chokes when he pulls back, inhaling a strained gasp and blinking tears out of his waterline. But it’s damn worth it when Kun sighs out the praise of “so good,” hips twitching and wrists straining impatiently against his golden cuffs. 

Hendery continues to suck, moving his hand to play with Kun’s balls, thumbing lightly at the seam between them. Soon, Kun tenses under Hendery’s palms and mutters, “fuck, baby.  _ Fuck _ .” He’s about to cum. Hendery works him up to his orgasm with hollowed cheeks and a diligent tongue. When he feels the first hot, sticky spurt on the back of his throat, he pulls back until only the head is between his lips, catching Kun’s release with his tongue. It’s addicting. For whatever reason, every part of a demon tastes delectable, down to each drop of salty, mouth-watering nectar. 

He releases Kun from his mouth and opens wide, displaying the sticky mess of white on his pretty pink tongue. 

“Isn’t that pretty?” Kun coos, tilting his head like an innocent puppy. His hair is already starting to clump together with sweat, darkening into a muted turquoise. 

Hendery nods, running his tongue across his upper lip before lowering it, letting a few strands of milky saliva stretch and snap, except for one which he breaks with the roll of his tongue. Although he’s doing such a dirty thing as playing with Kun’s cum, now pressing the pads of his fingers against his tongue and massaging the addicting flavor into his taste buds, his eyes are wide and pure, glimmering with subsiding tears. 

He sucks the cum from his fingers and swallows, savoring the taste that sticks in his throat. 

“Is that all you wanted?” Kun asks. 

“Of course not! Don’t you wanna fuck me?” Hendery bats his eyelashes, reaching for his cloak so he can fish the keys out of it and let them dangle from his pinky, clinking against each other. “I’ll even let you finger me.” 

“You sure about that?” Kun grins devilishly, displaying his gleaming teeth and sharp fangs. “After teasing me so much? You know I’d have to fuck some sense into you.” 

“Well.” Hendery shrugs, standing to take hold of Kun’s wrist. “I’d never learn if you didn’t.” With a loud, metallic click, he twists the key and lets the cuff fall loose in his palm, dropping it carelessly onto the floor. 

Kun twirls his wrist to relieve his stiff muscles. “As if you’d learn anyway. You’re too stupid.” 

Hendery takes the insult gratefully, with an impish giggle. “I am stupid,” he agrees, stepping over Kun’s legs to work on his other wrist. The last time he removed both of Kun’s magic restraints, Kun unsurprisingly escaped the castle, but that was the hottest sex Hendery’s ever had, so. A good fuck is just what he needs tonight. 

“You know I’ll run away again.” 

“I don’t care what the fuck you do, as long as you blow my back out,” Hendery says, dropping the second cuff onto the floor. 

“And if I ran away right now?” Kun stands and stretches, popping a few bones. It’s been so long since he’s seen Kun stand tall, Hendery almost forgot how large he is in comparison, almost a whole head taller(not including the horns). 

“You wouldn’t leave me like this…” Hendery bites his lip, tugging the side of his waistband down to give Kun a peek of skin and let expensive fabric settle on his obvious boner. “Master.” 

Kun smiles, a threatening, hungry smile, and surges forward, sweeping Hendery into his arms and slamming him onto the bed so quickly that his brain rattles in his skull. Demon powers. Kun can use them now. Hendery realizes belatedly that Kun’s “sprint” swept the lantern’s flames away, plunking the room into pitch darkness. 

“That was easy,” Hendery teases, scrambling to find Kun’s biceps in the dark and pull him closer. His warmth is intoxicating and his smell is still so potent. It doesn’t help the ache that’s starting to grow between Hendery’s legs. “This is great and all, but I can’t fucking see.” 

“You don’t need to see,” Kun mumbles, tucking his nose under Hendery’s jaw and nibbling at his neck. “Just trust me.” 

“Trust a  _ demon? _ ”

Hendery hears a loud smack before he feels it, whining under his breath as the sting on his cheek starts to kick in. 

“Enough, Hendery,” Kun chastises. “ _ Enough _ .” 

Hendery can feel Kun’s hot fingers against his skin as his pants are pulled down and his shirt is unbuttoned. “Sorry,” he whispers, helping Kun peel his clothes off. 

Somehow, this is extremely intimate without light. Of course, Kun can see in the dark, but Hendery’s completely lost, even unable to make out his own fingers. But it’s hotter. Each brush of skin against skin is more electric, each heavy breath is louder, and Kun’s aroma is even more delicious than it was before. All of this on top of the fact that Kun’s in control, able to rip Hendery in half if he so pleased, it’s exciting. 

“Be a good doll.” Kun’s warmth leaves for a second until the bed dips under his weight. He must’ve gotten the oil. He hopefully got it. Otherwise, this would be painful. “You know what dolls do, Hendery?” 

“What?” 

“They don’t talk,” Kun deadpans. His voice is closer now, near Hendery’s ear. Hot, rough palms press against the soft and doughy flesh of Hendery’s inner thighs, coaxing his legs open. 

“Yes, master.” 

A hardly audible rumble vibrates in Kun’s chest. To Hendery’s knowledge, it’s some kind of demonic  _ purr _ . Cute. 

Kun is still rubbing his inner thighs, kneading them like bread, and god, Hendery is so sensitive there. He breathes out a shaky sigh, whimpering faintly when Kun pinches him. He wants to beg so badly. Maybe this is payback for all of his teasing earlier. It stops for a second, but the next sensation is a thick, wet finger pushing its way into Hendery’s entrance. Surprised, Hendery almost snaps his legs shut. Kun catches his thigh in a firm grip before he can. The finger stays inside him for a while, swirling and pressing against his walls, making him squirm and swallow his whines. 

“You’re still so fucking tight,” Kun observes, meeting resistance when he tries to coax a second finger inside. “I know he’s lacking there.” He sounds smug. 

“You act like I chose him.” 

A slap to Hendery’s thigh. It’s much less harsh than before, stirring more pleasure than pain. Once the second finger is pumping in and out alongside the other, Hendery lets his head loll back, gasping and sighing at the way Kun spreads his fingers inside. Now, he wants to tell Kun how good this feels, babble about how amazing he is with his fingers, praise him like an obsessed whore. But he has to bite his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut as a third finger is worked into his heat. 

“Ah,” he whines, curling his back into a pretty arch when Kun pushes his fingers all the way in, pressing his knuckles against the rim and massaging Hendery’s balls with the palm of his hand. 

Kun pulls his fingers out with a light squelch. Hendery’s heartbeat kicks up, because he knows what’s coming next, he knows how hard it is to take Kun’s cock, how fucking good it feels to be so full when he gets it in. He grabs the old duvet underneath him in advance, holding it tight and biting his lower lip. His breath hitches when he feels it, Kun’s hot cockhead, slick with lube and rubbing into the cleft of his ass. 

“You can take it, slut,” Kun reminds, rubbing Hendery’s thigh with one hand and pulling an asscheek to the side with the other. 

Hendery nods. 

He’ll never get used to it, though. Even as Kun works himself inside slowly, the stretch makes Hendery whimper under each shaky breath, gripping the duvet for dear life. By the time Kun’s bottoms out, there are tear tracks running down Hendery’s cheeks. 

It hurts, but it hurts good. Every time Hendery exhales, he can feel the way his body contracts around Kun, how his organs struggle to make room. He might even be able to feel it pushing against his abdomen, pulsing hard under his flesh, but he could be delirious. 

If demons are bad, Hendery isn’t sure why they have to feel so damn good. It’s cruel, really. 

As if it were possible, Kun grinds even deeper into Hendery, making him moan and curl his toes. “Kun, please. Oh my god.” 

Hendery’s sure he can see stars floating around his head when Kun pulls halfway out and slams back in. His body is out of his control now, arching and squirming, grabbing at anything near it, head thrown back and jaw quivering. He’s not even allowed to recover before Kun starts thrusting, probably bruising Hendery’s insides with the force. 

With such a tight squeeze, his prostate doesn’t have any escape from abuse, sending wave after wave of devastating pleasure through Hendery’s body as Kun’s cock drags and pushes against it. 

At this point, Hendery isn’t sure how long he’s going to last. His legs are squeezed tight around Kun’s waist, as if they could force Kun to stay inside, his moans are loud enough to be heard by the guards, even though they’re choked up and confused with the speed of Kun’s hips, and he’s neglected the duvet to grasp Kun’s shoulders, digging crescents into his flesh. He feels so good he could  _ die _ .

Even better, Kun can see him right now. He can see a prince torn down and drowning in pleasure, cheeks flushed and light hair disheveled. And Kun’s probably grinning ear to ear. 

Hendery’s ears are ringing, but he can make out the sound of Kun’s dark chuckle. He also registers the feeling of a hot palm snaking up his chest, strong fingers wrapping around his throat. Kun puts pressure on Hendery’s throat until he can hardly draw a breath in, crying out and fumbling for Kun’s forearm. He holds into his wrist, weak, shaky hands seeming so dainty next to Kun’s. 

The squeeze around his throat is so tight now that he can’t breathe, but the swirling in his head only makes everything more overwhelming. 

Kun thrusts into him particularly hard, jabbing right at his prostate, and Hendery’s a goner. 

He reaches his zenith with a defeated, choked cry, muscles spasming out of control and toes curling as his cum lands on his chest in thick spurts. It feels like he’s about to pass out, eyes rolling in their sockets and limbs becoming heavy. But Kun lets go of his throat and he can gasp for air. He’s completely spent. All he can do is take Kun’s cock like a rag doll, not even complaining about the overstimulation. 

Hell, he even moans hoarsely when he feels hot, sticky release gushing into him. 

Kun’s asking him something as he pulls out, leaving Hendery’s wrecked hole a mess to leak cum onto the bed. He isn’t sure what. 

“Hm?” Hendery hums. 

“I said,” Kun says, slowly and clearly, lying next to Hendery and carding his hands through his hair. “Was it worth it?” 

“Yeah.” Hendery’s voice is a weak whisper now. He wonders how long it’ll take for his throat to recover. Sighing, he curls against Kun’s body, trying to stay warm. “The choking thing is new.” 

“Did you like it?” Kun asks. There’s a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Yeah.” 

The room falls into silence. Hendery doesn’t want this moment to end. Tomorrow he’ll be sore and cranky, his husband will be on his case, and, well, worst of all, Kun will be gone again. “Aren’t you going to run away?” he asks, holding Kun’s bicep like a silent  _ don’t _ . 

“Hmm.” Kun pretends to consider it. “Maybe.” 

“Maybe? 

“Maybe after I bathe you.” 

“So sweet,” Hendery coos. “You’re even sweeter than my husband, how about that?” 

“I have a lot on this guy.” Kun laughs quietly, finally pulling Hendery into his arms. “What a good reason for you to run away with me.” 


End file.
